moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hotsoup.6891/G.I. Joe: Retaliation Review Round Up
Joe's vs. Cobras, the fight is on! This muscle-packed sequel to the original G.I. Joe movie is sure to be loaded with explosions, action, excellent acting, and ninja battles. Billed to be a visual spectacular, filmed in 3D, definitely a film to strap yourself in for. Check out the trailer: Yikes! Critics absolutely panned this picture. However, audiences were actually fairly entertained by it. Feel free to read through the critic reviews, find out what they didn't like about it, go see the film, make your own opinion, and don't forget to participate in the polls at the bottom of the page. Enjoy! Loved It! Daniel Eagen - Film Journal International No Stars Given Excerpt: Its release delayed almost a year, G.I. Joe: Retaliation arrives with low expectations. Even so, a new director and cast members make this a significant upgrade over 2009's widely reviled G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. Entertaining but mindless, the film should open strong, then fade against competition. Rob Carnevale - Listfilm 3 of 5 Stars Excerpt: If GI Joe: The Rise of Cobra represented the brain-dead summer blockbuster at its absolute worst, then the marked improvement of belated follow-up GI Joe: Retaliation is a pleasant surprise. Jon M Chu’s sequel abandons the effects-heavy, charisma-free approach of Stephen Sommers’ original to employ more realistic set pieces that stick closer to the widely fabled GI Joe mythology. Thought it was okay Todd Gilchrist - Playlist 3 out of 5 stars Excerpt: It’s tough to say if I would be as generous with my praise of “G.I. Joe: Retaliation” if I weren’t such a big fan of its director, Jon M. Chu, but given the mechanical one-dimensionality of most big-budget franchise films, the sequel earns its critical bona fides simply by being made by a director who has sincere affection for the source material. Hated It! Steven Whitty - The Star Ledger 1.5 of 4 Stars Excerpt: Bruce Willis, Channing Tatum. Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. If "G.I. Joe: Retaliation" had any more testosterone, it could grow hair. If it were any stupider, it'd be a rock. Betsey Sharkey - LA Times No Stars Given Excerpt: Who, oh who, will save the Joes while they're out saving the world? No one apparently. To borrow from Jack in the Box, "G. I. Joe: Retaliation" is one hot mess. Waiting didn't help. The decision to push the film from last summer into this year was theoretically to allow the filmmakers to convert it to 3-D and quietly beef up the role for the suddenly hot Channing Tatum. Stephanie Merry - Washington Post 1.5 of 4 Stars Excerpt: Franchise reboots are multiplying at an alarming rate. No longer do filmmakers wait a decade or two for the memory of the last failure to fade. Instead, like a quick fix for a frozen computer, they push a few buttons and, voila, fresh start. Wikian Opinions What did you think of G.I. Joe: Retaliation? Loved it! Thought it was okay. Hated it! Haven't seen it yet, but I would. I would never go see that movie! If you were part of the fight, which side would you be on? G.I. Joe Cobra U.S. Government None; running for cover __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts